


Blame It On The Alcohol

by DarkReign



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blame It On The Alcohol Series, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReign/pseuds/DarkReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You feel like you're going to have a bad time. </p><p>*You're filled with determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

hello! ive started a new series. its undertale because im trash.


End file.
